With the rapid development of the industry, our air, land and water have been excessively contaminated. When the waste air is discharged, it goes with the airflow to different other locations. When it rains, the waste air goes down to the ground with the rain to cause more expansive pollution to the water sources. Or when the industrial wastes are randomly discarded, they can also be taken by the rain to the water source and contaminate it. Although the water would be sent to the purification plant to undergo the processes of sedimentation, disinfection and exposure, these processes cannot eliminate all kinds of contaminants, so it may cause health problems to drink. Furthermore, most water pipes are old, and most people do not clean the water towers on a regular basis, so all kinds of contaminants can be accumulated in the water pipes and water towers, which can be considered a secondary contamination of the water. Therefore, with the concern of clean drinking water, most people filter the tap water before drinking it.
However, when the water is filtered by water filtering devices, a huge amount of waste water can be generated, and the waste water has to be discharged through the discharge tube in the sink. But if simply connecting the waste water tube to the discharge tube, it can be affected by the connected pipe principle and the reflux of waste water may occur to contaminate the filtering components. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved drinking water faucet to overcome the problems stated above.